


Apex Predator

by LyzaWyx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Work In Progress, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzaWyx/pseuds/LyzaWyx
Summary: Bloodhound x WraithEdited





	Apex Predator

'Someone is watching you'

Wraith snapped her head up to focus on any threat. Although this location was not even near the arena, her instincts were not something to be calm. 

There was no focus, her eyes heavy from sleep. But the voices continued as she looked on in a haze.

_'They're in the room'_

Her body was thrown upward her arm tensing and pulsing for an attack with the void. Before she could channel what is left of her energy into a frenzy, the intruder spoke.

"Wraith?"

They're earthy thick accent was an alarming surprise. No threat from them, at least as much as she expected. They shut the door behind them as she registered their familiarity. They were in a deep crimson colored turtleneck with black pants and heavy boots. Their face still hidden behind the plague mask without its headpiece.

She lowered her sore arm and rubbed her foggy eyes. "Hound, What do you want." She retorted in a rather annoyed tone. 

"Well good morning vinur, how have you slept?"

Wraith frowned and threw herself off her cushions, her small bare feet padding on the hardwood floor across the room to a plain vanity dresser. "Why do you care?" she scoffed, picking up a brush to comb out her ratted bed head. 

"Wraith, as you very well know, I can sense the calls and sounds of animals better than any man."

She eyed them, squinting as she pulled up her hair to tie in a bun. 

"I could hear the distress in your slumber." 

Wraith clenched her jaw and attempted to hide her blush from embarrassment. Her dreams were bombarded with distorted images and voices. But was it obvious?  
She dropped her arms and turned back to them, their body still as stone in the doorway. 

"It is not anything to be ashamed of. But would it be too much to ask if I could help? 

Crossing her arms, she shook her head.  
  
"Hate to say it Hound, but its nothing you can help." 

They gave a short nod. "Hm, then perhaps some consolation?"  
They gestured their hands to their self. "You are not the only one with an unknown identity." 

"Yeah, but at least _you_ know who you are... I don't even know how I'm alive or who had done this to me. All I know is all my information is wiped. Redacted. Gone." 

She huffed and sat on the bed's edge. Bloodhound walked closer to her tilting their head down to the small woman. Their gloved hand patted her shoulder gently. 

"The Gods have a plan for you. I have seen it. You'll know in time, vinur." 

Wraith nodded slightly, seemingly grateful for the kind words. There was much insight they had to offer. So much respect that it radiated from their personality. 

She truly believes they are the kindest person she has ever known. 

"Now-" Bloodhound slapped their thigh as they stood up abruptly and made their way to the window covered by a thick quilt. They pulled back this dark curtain to reveal the suns luminous rays.  
A blinding headache compared to the darkness Wraith is much more comfortable in. 

"This is a new day."

They tilted their head up to the light. "Would you like to accompany me to some morgunmat?"

Wraith, still adverting her pale face with her arm and adjusting her eyes, groaned in annoyance to the light.  
"Morgu-what?"

They turned back to face her, the sun on their back. "I would like to take you to breakfast."

(Sorry for the very short chapter, I do plan on continuing with this!)


End file.
